


The Perks of Betrayal

by Mushroom_Writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Look I write a lot of dark stuff, cassunzel, make everything cute and sappy for once, sometimes I just gotta self indulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Writes/pseuds/Mushroom_Writes
Summary: Set during Cassandra's revenge.Rapunzel chooses to confront Cass alone, fear of losing her best friend forever makes the Princess pull some drastic measures to ensure things don’t end up that way. Sparks fly, hijinks ensue, and emotions are unveiled.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	The Perks of Betrayal

Cassandra slouched upon her jagged obsidian throne, arms upon their rests and legs splayed apart uncaringly. She gazed ahead at the single entrance to the foreboding main chamber of her crystalline fortress, brows furrowed as she sat there impatiently. Waiting for the girl she used to call a friend to reach her at the top of the onyx tower.

The warrior had thought it foolish for Rapunzel to come here alone, and she’d almost laughed when the girl first hammered her little soft fist against the outside walls of her sharp asymmetric castle in order to garner her attention some fifteen minutes ago. Did Rapunzel really think things would be that easy? Cass felt almost insulted at the prospect.

Still, as her old friend climbed ever closer to her, Cass couldn’t help but indulge in some past memories. Memories of the times they’d spent together, laughing, having fun. Cassandra did miss it, she wouldn’t deny that, but she couldn’t go back. Not when they were half the reason she’d grabbed the moonstone and fled in the first place.

Cassandra loved Rapunzel. She loved her so much it hurt. She wanted nothing more than to hold the girl in her arms and kiss her, to make bold declarations about how the blonde Princess was hers and hers alone. She wanted to share herself with Rapunzel, mind body and soul. She’d cherished every moment she had alone with the girl and constantly found herself at war with her own feelings, a war that had driven her mad over the months she’d spent travelling with the Princess. 

She knew her feelings would never be met, and that feeling killed her. Every moment of joy she shared with Rapunzel was accompanied by a feeling kin to being stabbed in the gut as the ever present knowledge of who Rapunzel loved made itself known. 

The Moonstone was a way to escape, a way to free herself. Here, now, Cassandra didn’t have to be at war with her feelings anymore, she didn’t have to worry about anything other than what she wanted. Though figuring that out in itself was proving to be a challenge.

A resonating foot stomp brought Cass out of her inner dialogue, and back to the situation at hand. There Rapunzel was, standing in the cleaved archway which separated her throne room and the long winding staircase. Her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes steeled with determination. She was just as infuriatingly beautiful as always. Rapunzel marched into the looming throne room, grounding herself to a halt once she’d reached the centre of the dark palace. The Princess looked up to her former lady-in-waiting and her features softened considerably. The unflinching determination within her eyes reshaped itself into longing. Longing for her friend to return to her.

But Cass knew that’s all she’d ever be.

A friend.

“Cass... please... come home.” Rapunzel started, her voice cracking as her eyes began to redden.

“This is my home now, Princess.” Cassandra retorted, her stoic voice masking the pang of guilt she felt in her gut. 

“Cass PLEASE!” Rapunzel howled, the quiet begging in her voice crescendoing into terrified desperation. She collapsed onto her knees and her hands shot up to cover her face as tears erupted from her eyes. 

To say Cassandra wasn’t expecting this would be an understatement. She quickly found herself utterly speechless at the display before her, confusion overriding all higher brain functions.

Not hearing any interruptions, Rapunzel continued her torrent of emotions. 

“I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS CASS.” She cried with the ferocity of a child who’d lost everything.

“I need you back, Cass. Everything feels wrong without you.” The Princess continued. 

Cassandra found herself standing up involuntarily, her body springing into action to comfort her grieving friend. She had to pull herself back lest she end up on the floor with Rapunzel.

“I haven’t slept since you left. I can’t think straight. I can’t... I can’t do anything.” Rapunzel whimpered, sniffling back yet more tears that threatened to paint her cheeks with another clear coating of salt water. The Blondie looked up at her friend, who was currently standing at the top her her throne’s stairs, slack jawed and immobile.

“I need you back, Cass. You are the most important person in my life.” Rapunzel said through gritted teeth, her eyes once again burning with determination. She stood up, her legs threatening to buckle as she did so but at this moment she couldn’t care less. She had to make Cassandra know how much she meant to her.

“I’d give anything for you. Do you understand? You are worth everything to me. My life is nothing without you.” The blonde continued. She couldn’t take it anymore, and advanced towards Cassandra. Her bare feet thumped against the smooth rock as she got closer and closer to the blue haired girl, until the two were face to face.

That one moment of silence stretched on to eternity for Cassandra, who could only gaze in bewilderment into the eyes of the girl who just poured her soul out to her. The resolve within her eyes was frightening, and Cass would have recoiled had she not been completely unable to respond to what was happening. She felt something soft and warm spread across her cheeks, and realised Rapunzel was cupping her jaw with her hands. The Princess broke the silence with one last declaration towards her best friend.

“I’m in love with you, Cassandra.”

And with that, the Princess couldn’t hold herself back any second longer. She closed the distance between the two of them and pressed her lips firmly against Cassandra’s. The kiss was desperate, full of longing and wishing and frustration that’d gone unsaid between the two of them for years. Cassandra found herself jolted back into reality as she found herself able to move again, and quickly took advantage of this by wrapping her arms around Rapunzel’s waist, pulling the Princess even closer to her. 

Rapunzel’s lips were soft, and smooth and warm and everything Cass had possibly imagined. She felt like she was dreaming. She had to be, right? This was so perfect, so brilliant and fulfilling that it felt out of place with her usual heartbreaking reality. But here she was, kissing the love of her life who’d just declared the one thing she’d always wanted but never expected to hear.

All too soon the kiss broke apart and Cassandra was left speechless once again. Her hands were still wrapped firmly around Rapunzel’s waist as if out of fear she’d fade away at any moment. As euphoric as this moment was, one thought quickly sucked the room dry of its feel-good atmosphere and replaced it with one of dread.

“But... Eugene?” Cassandra could only stammer out, her face still frozen with surprise.

Rapunzel let out a small, hollow laugh in response, and broke eye contact with the girl in front of her to guide her hands around Cassandra’s arms.

“Eugene and I... we haven’t been together since you left.” She said remorsefully. Evidently the subject still a little sore for her. In response Cass couldn’t help feel another twang of dread. As if Rapunzel had read her mind, she chimed in with, “but don’t worry! I needed that to happen. I needed to realise how I feel, how I really feel about you Cass.” She said, returning her gaze to Cassandra’s eyes.

Rapunzel fumbled awkwardly for a moment before sheepishly asking, “do you... feel the same way?”

“Of course I do Raps.” Cassandra said in return, smiling earnestly and taking a moment to tuck a loose strand of Rapunzel’s hair behind her ear. 

“But... Just one question if that’s alright.” The warrior couldn’t help but continue, making Rapunzel cock her head inquisitively.

“Can I keep the moonstone?”

Rapunzel laughed again, this time much more merrily than her previous giggle.

“Of course you can, dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! I got tired of looking through the archive for Cassunzel fics so I decided to write my own.


End file.
